Komaru Naegi
Komaru Naegi '(苗木 こまる ''Naegi Komaru) is the protagonist of Ultra Despair Girls - Danganronpa Another Episode, and is also the younger sister of Makoto Naegi. In the game, she is voiced by Aya Uchida in the Japanese version of the game, and by Cherami Leigh in the English version of the game. In the anime, she is voiced by Aya Uchida in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Alexis Tipton in the English version of the anime.' Appearance Komaru has short dark brown hair and desaturated green eyes. She also sports an ahoge, similar to that of her brother's. When she was in the motivational video with her parents in the first game and its corresponding anime adaption, her hair appeared neater in a classic bob cut, and she did not possess an ahoge. The uniform she wears in this video consists of a white button-up shirt, a brown blazer, a brown skirt, and a red ribbon. In ''Ultra Despair Girls, she is revealed to be wearing the St. Tomoe Girls' Academy uniform, which is a sailor fuku with a white blouse, a red necktie, and a turquoise collar, line trim, and skirt. Komaru is physically around the age of 16 - 18 due to the information gathered that states that she was alive while Makoto was "sleeping," which was over a period of 2 years, so she is possibly a 1st year high-school student when. In DanganRonpa 3, she is a few years older. Personality From what was previously seen in the original game, Komaru apparently is a cheerful girl. She loved Makoto, telling her brother to do his best while enrolled at Hope's Peak Academy. As of now, Komaru is shown to be a brave girl willing to fight off Monokuma robots as she tries to survive the world's current catastrophe and find her missing family. She is somewhat of a hypersensitive person, and is scared easily. Komaru boasts childish traits, such as being naive, reliant and easily excitable. As stated herself in Chapter 1, she has a low image of herself, considering herself boring and ordinary. Komaru also states that she does not want to hope, because it will lead to "worse despair". But after being encouraged by Toko Fukawa, she wanted to at least try to escape again. Komaru is also a very gullible person. This is revealed when Toko says certain things that are obviously false, as Komaru easily believes them to be true. Komaru seems to not be afraid of the dark. Even though she sometimes gives up too easily, there are other times in which she shows how stubborn and determined she can be. However, she has a weakness in complicated subjects such as basic computer science, but she does have moments where she is intuitive. She also has an 'unusual' kind of pride. Whenever she is challenged with a puzzle by the Monokuma Kids, she would get worked up and act as if the Monokuma Kids were looking down on her. And when she solves their puzzles, she would brag towards them. Toko comments on how Komaru is overreacting with her anger and pride towards the Monokuma Kids and their puzzles, since she is solving a "kid's puzzle." Gallery Images Komarunaegi.png Naegi_Family_2.jpeg|Komaru with her parents and brother Video_of_Naegi's_family_Anime_ep1.jpg|Komaru with her parents tumblr_obz7389akD1va95hgo1_500.png Komaru offering drink.JPG Danganronpa_Another_Episode_Komaru_Naegi_Halfbody_Sprite_(Monobracelet)_(13).png Sidebar_Komaru_Naegi_DR3.png Danganronpa_3_-_Fullbody_Profile_-_Komaru_Naegi.png Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Dangan Ronpa Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Cowards Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:One-Man Army Category:Determinators Category:Optimists Category:Tragic Category:Teenagers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Successful Category:Chaotic Good Category:Weaklings